5 Days
by CaptainLexi
Summary: Can Lightning make it through the toughest 5 days of his life?


5 Days

By: Ulala0514

A/N: This is my first Cars Fanfic so please be nice! I own only 3 characters Dr. Anthony Fedorov, Christine, Alexis, and Judge Gerard. The others belong to Disney/Pixar.(dang!) This is not a slash...I think. Okay maybe it is a little Lightning/Sally, but it is not Doc/Lightning even thou it might look like it. I'm going to shut-up now so you can read the story.

Doc woke up to a bright sunny day in California. _'Today's the big day.' _He thought to himself. _'The Piston Cup, Lightning is going to win for sure.' _Thinking of Lightning made Doc have an uneasy felling in his engine. A felling like something bad was going to happen to Lightning if he raced today. Doc shook the felling off. '_Lightning is an excellent driver, and with me as his pit crew captain he'll be fine.'_ Doc thought to himself as he exited his hotel room to find the others, and make sure they were ready.

I didn't take Doc long to find everyone parked outside Lightning's hotel room. Everyone looked excited about the race. "Good morning." Doc said as he pulled up to the others. "Good morning." They replied with a smile. "We should get going," Doc said, "I want Lightning to do some practice laps before the race starts." "Sounds fine with me." Lightning replied. "But first can we get some fuel first? I'm felling a little on the empty side." Some of the others nodded in agreement. "Alright then, we'll get some fuel, and then head over to the race track."

It didn't take them that long and they were already at the California Speedway race track. Lightning was doing great during his practice runs, but the uneasy felling kept coming back to Doc. _'Maybe I should tell Lightning not to race. No, he wouldn't believe me, and it would just start a fight. It's just my nerves. Nothing is going to happen to Lightning.' _Doc didn't let anyone know about his horrible felling. He made sure not to look worried or concerned.

Soon the race started, and as soon as it started it was about to end. It was the last lap, and Lightning and Chick Hicks were fighting for the lead. "I'm not going to let you win, McQueen." "How are you going to do that?" "By doing this!" Chick rammed Lightning into the wall, and sped forward. Lightning was dented, but he wasn't hurt to badly. Lightning caught up with Chick. He was about to pull ahead, but Chick rammed him into the wall a held him there. Lightning stopped driving, but Chick still pulled him against the wall. Chick pulled away from Lightning, but came back a rammed him so hard that Lightning spun out, and stopped in the middle of the race track. The other cars were coming up fast, but Lightning was in so much pain that he couldn't start his engine. Soon the cars were ramming him and pushing him out of the way. Lightning could here that Chick had made it over the finish line. He felt his eyes getting heavy, and the only thing he could here as he was slipping into unconsciousness was Doc's voice over his radio. "Lightning are you okay? Hang on Lightning helps on it's way."

_'How could I have let this happen? I knew I should have told him not to race!' _Doc's thoughts were interrupted by a loud Ka-chugga! Ka-chugga! Doc's eyes were led to one of the big screen TVs. On there was Chick Hicks in the winners circle and he was surrounded by reporters and television crews. Doc revved his engine in anger. He started to drive over to the winners circle with the others slowly following behind him. "**CHICK HICKS!**" Doc said at the top of his engine. "You low down good for nothing piece of scrap metal! I've seen some dirty racing in my day, but that was the worst! You've almost kill The King, and now your doing it to Lightning! You may have gotten away with it when you did this to The King, but I'll make sure as hell that you won't get away with it now that you've done it to Lightning!" He started to back up and turn around, but instead he rammed Chick. He backed up and kept ramming him again and again. "Mater stop him." Sally told Mater in shock. She had never seen Doc act this way before. Mater grabbed Doc by his bumper and pulled him away from a badly dented Chick Hicks.

After the group calmed Doc down they headed for the hospital. When they got there Lightning was already in the operating room. Everyone waited in the waiting room in silence hoping that their friend would be alright. One of the doctors came out of the operating room. He was a 2005 yellow Ford Mustang Coupe. Just before he was about to go back into the operating room Doc stopped him. "Excuse me, but are you one of the doctors that is taking care of Lightning McQueen?" "Yes I am. Doctor Fedorov. Anthony Fedorov." "Doctor Fedorov would you let me come in operating room?" "I would let you in, but it is against our hospital's policy to let anyone but a doctor into the operating room. I'm sorry." "I am a doctor." "That's right. Your The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and also Mr. McQueen's pit crew captain. I completely forgot. My apologizes. You may come in." Doc followed Dr. Fedorov into the operating room. At the first sight of Lightning Doc lost his breath. He look horrible. _'He looks worse than I did when I crashed.' _Tears started to form in Doc's eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. _'I have to stay strong for the others and Lightning.' _He asked one of the nurses what he could do.

After three hours in the operating room Doc left for a while. The doctors were still fixing him up. Doc pulled up to everyone with a grim look on his face. Sally notice the look on Doc's face. "How is he?" She asked. "Well he needs a lot of new parts. The only thing is that the company that makes his parts is on the other side of the country, in Pennsylvania. Even thou the doctors already ordered the parts the fastest they can get here is in 5 days, and the doctors don't think Lightning can make it." Tears started to roll down Sally's face. "But I know he's going to make it." Doc said in a confident voice. "I hope your right Doc." "I think you should all go back to the hotel, and get some rest. I'll stay here and keep and eye on Lightning. The doctors said that Lightning should be fixed up good enough that you all can go in to see him tomorrow." As the others were heading out the door Doc pulled Sally aside. "He'll be fine." She gave Doc a smile and headed out after the others.

After two more hours ofter everyone left Lightning was done with surgery, for now. They moved Lightning to the ICU. Doc stayed in the room with him all night. Occasionally he would go outside to talk to Mac or just to clear his head. Doc was almost asleep when he heard Lightning waking up. Lightning open his eyes and look around. "Where am I?" He whispered. "You're in the hospital. Don't you remember the crash?" Then it all came back to him. "Chick...he made...me crash." Lightning was in so much pain that he couldn't even talk without his body hurting. "Can I get some pain medicine?" "Sure, I'll be right back." Doc left the room, and then came back with a dark blue 2004 Honda Civic. "Hello, Lightning." She said "It's nice to see you awake. I'm Christine and I'm your nurse for tonight. Now if I give you this medicine you will fall asleep. Do you want to take it right now?" "In a minute, I have something to tell Doc." "Alright, just tell me when your ready." "Thank you, Doc for everything. Your the best. If I don't make.." Doc interrupted him. "Don't talk like that. You're going to make it." Lightning smile "I'm ready for the medicine now." Christine gave him the medicine, and he began to relax. He fell asleep and slept peacefully through the night.

Early the next morning the doctors took Lightning back to the operating room for a quick fix-up. Doc was in the waiting room, waiting for the others. He was deep in thought, when a cheerful voice brought him back to earth. "Good Morning Mr. Hudson." It was Christine, Lightning's nurse. "I thought you might need this." She gave Doc some fuel. "Thank you, and please call me Doc." "Well I better get going. Have a nice day Doc." " You too." Doc started to drink his fuel when the others come in. About an hour later Doc came back from talking to Dr. Fedorov and said that Lightning could have some visitors. Doc took Sally back first. When Sally went in she could hardly believe her eyes. She could hardly even recognize him. "He's asleep." She said in a disappointed tone. "He is still under the anesthesia from the operation, but he can still hear you. Sally rolled up to Lightning and gave him a kiss on the fender. "I love you Stickers. You got to make it through this. I don't know what I would do without you." She stay by him just listing to him breath. After a while she gave him another kiss and left. Doc told Mater he could come in and see Lightning next, but as soon and Mater saw Lightning he raced out of the room crying. The rest of the day went by slowly. Without any change from Lightning.

The next day Lightning had some unexpected visitors. Strip Weathers and his wife show up with the others. "How is he" Strip asked Doc. "Well, His parts will be here in two days. The doctors still don't think he'll make it, but he made it this far so I know he's going to make it." "That's good to hear." Mrs. Weathers replied. "We thought that we would come and give Lightning some more support." She turned to her husband. "Hon, I'm going to talk to Sally. I'll be right back." Mrs. Weathers rolled off to go see Sally, and the two racing legends were left alone. "So, Hudson are you really going to try and kick Chick out of NASCAR?" "You bet I am." "I'm with you 100."

Later that night Lightning woke up again. "Sally came and seen you today." Doc told him. "How many more days until my parts get here?" "Two" "That's good. I need..." Lightning's monitor started to beep frantically. _'Oh, no he going to code!'_ Doc thought to himself as he rushed out of the room to get one of the doctors. I didn't even accrue to him that he could have done something, but he panicked. The doctors rushed in the room with the jumper cables. "Clear!" One of the doctors shouted as he socked Lightning. Nothing happened. "Clear...we got a pulse!" A wave of relief washed over everyone. Doc left the room in a hurry with tears streaming down his face. _'Maybe the other doctors are right. Maybe Lightning won't make it. What am I thinking? I have to be strong for him. I have to...' _His thoughts were interrupted by a concerned voice. "Are you alright?" It was Christine. "I'm fine." Doc replied with a cracked voice. "Alright, well if you need someone to talk to you can always come and talk to me." "Thank you." "You're welcome." She said as she drove off.

The next day went by slowly. Sally spent must of the day with Lightning. He was doing fine, and he would wake up and talk to her every once in a while. It was almost nine o'clock pm when Doc was about to leave to go to his hotel room, when Christine started to drive towards him. Next to her was a young girl, looked about 14. She looked exactly like Christine except she was hot-pink with the word 'Fabulous' written in a sparkling purple paint on both of her sides. "Hello, Doc. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?" "Not at all" "Well, my daughter wanted to come and met you. I think she is one of your biggest fans." Doc looked over to the girl and asked. "What is your name?" "Alexis." She replied in a shy tone. "Alexis has always been a big NASCAR fan, but Lightning was her favorite. When she saw you at the Piston Cup as Lightning's pit crew captain she had to find out more about you. So she did some research and ended up doing a school report on you and getting an A+." "I even got this paint job done." She showed Doc the sparkling 'Fabulous' that was on her right side. "Very nice." She blushed. "Could you sign this for me?" She had a pen and a picture of Doc when he was a young racer. "Sure I can." He took it from her and signed 'To Alexis, From The Fabulous Hudson Hornet.' When he gave it back to her she squealed in excitement. "Thank you Mr. Hudson!" Christine got out a Polaroid camera and took some pictures. She took one last one and gave it to Doc. "Thank you for doing this for my daughter." "You're welcome, and thank you for taking such good care of Lightning." Christine and Alexis drove off, and left Doc alone with this picture. _'Nice to know I have still have some fans.' _He thought to himself. _'I'll have to find a special place for this picture.' _

They were here! They were finally here! Lightning's parts had arrived at ten o'clock am the next day. They immediately took Lightning to the operating room. 5 hours past and Dr. Fedorov came out of the operating room with a big smile on his face. "The operation has been a success! Mr. McQueen will make a full recovery! If he rest and practices a little everyday he will be ready for the next Piston Cup." For once in 5 days everyone had a smile on their face. After they moved Lightning out of the operating room everyone got to go see him. He look good as new. Like he had never been in a crash.

Seven days later Lightning was back at home in Radiator Springs. "It's good to be back." He said with a smile. "It's good to have you back." Sally said as she kissed him on the fender. Two days after the operation Lightning proposed to Sally. They were to be married in May. Everyone was so happy for them, but in two weeks Doc and Lightning had to go back to California for Chick Hicks trial. Doc was determined to kick Chick out of NASCAR for the rest of his life.

The two weeks came in went, and soon Doc and Lightning were back in California. The court room was filled with tension as the judge drove in. "All rise for Judge Gerard." The cars did so, and the 1954 black Corvette Roadster dove behind the podium. "You may be seated. Now let's get this stared." Hours when by in heated discussion of why Chick should are should not be kick out of NASCAR. Many of the other NASCAR racers, including The King, came and said why they thought Chick should be kicked out. "I'm calling a ten minute recess." Judge Gerard said. "If I was that judge I would defiantly kick Chick out of NASCAR." Doc told Lightning. After the recess was over everyone was waiting to hear what the judge had to say. "I find Chick Hicks guilty of extreme dirty racing, and for crashing two other racers and almost killing both of them. Case closed."

It was finally over. Lightning had made it through the toughest 5 days of his life. He found out how much everyone cared for him, how much he loved Sally, and how much Sally loved him, and how much Doc cared for him. And how strong he actually was. Doc and Lightning dove of ready to go back home, and glad that everything was back to normal.

THE END!

I hope you liked the story! Please review! Even if your not going to review I thank you for just reading my story.


End file.
